hija de la obscuridad
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: el fantasma de la muerte, por fin ha preparado a su profeta, para llevar la maldad al universo, ha sido robado el tesoro lunar y ahora este, convertido en la hija de la obscuridad, desafiará al heredero del poder obscuro para quedarse con el universo...pero...¿la luz del amor será capaz de disipar la maldad en un corazón subyugado por el poder de otro?
1. Chapter 1

Hola…hola ¡holaaaaa! ¡Bienvenidas a mi nuevo proyecto! ¡Espero les guste!

Si, si, si, ya se que me van a decir ¿Qué hay con el resto de tus proyectos? Y les respondo, todos seguirán, solo es que: cuando una idea me hace explosión como esta, debo copiarla, antes de que se me olvide.

Andrómeda mira con cara de perrito una máquina clonadora…a veces, me gustaría poder clonarme, para hacer muchas cosas a la vez, lo cual implicaría ¡escribir mis fics todos a la vez!

En fin ¡espero les guste! Mucho si muuucho.

Localización: Milenio de plata de la Luna.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un gran REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo historias de black moon.

Hija de la obscuridad.

En un frío planeta, cuyo paisaje está compuesto de hierba reseca y lagos de sangre, cuyos habitantes no son humanos, son de otra clase, compartiendo su planeta con demonios se encuentran los phantons, habitantes de raza semi humana, por las condiciones de su planeta y durante su permanencia en esta, sus cuerpos se ocultan tras una forma tornasoleada con una capucha y una bola de cristal con la cual, pueden ver el resto del universo y a las personas, cada phanton nace con una habilidad particular para poder obtener los poderes de alguna familia con marca, y este caso, es uno de lo que nos ha llamado a mirar este planeta, un phanton, llamado gran sabio por su poder y alto conocimiento, se propuso una meta grandiosa, conquistar el universo para el dios supremo, el fantasma de la muerte, rey de reyes de su raza, un hombre de piel tan blanca como un cadáver, ojos tan negros como la noche, cabello tan rojo como las llamas y una frialdad de espíritu inigualable.

El gran sabio, al igual que todos los phantons, podía tomar su verdadera forma en su morada, único lugar donde su cuerpo tornasoleado con capucha, adaptado para ese frío y lúgubre lugar, no era necesario, el hombre se miró a l espejo, unos ojos amarillos rasgados como un gato, un cabello verde hasta mas allá de los pies, vestido con una túnica negra y en su mejilla, la marca a la que pertenecían sus poderes, una luna negra invertida, sonrió, una mujer de cabellos amarillos y ojos negros se acercó a el y lo abrazó por detrás.

-gran sabio ¿hace cuanto olvidaste tu nombre para ser el profeta del fantasma de la muerte? Preguntó ella seductora.

-hace ya, 7 años Ensy. Dijo el hombre, ella le besó el cuello –y cuéntame ¿ya has decidido que harás? El sonrió.

-por supuesto que si. Dijo adquiriendo su forma tornasoleada, una figura masculina, sin cabello, toda tornasol, que quedó sentada en el aire, al tiempo que una capa negra la cubría completamente dejando ver sus ojos brillantes de azul y sus manos tornasoleadas, la bola de cristal apareció en un tono azul claro, la mujer lo miró.

-ya eres, todo el profeta del fantasma de la muerte. Dijo mientras adquiría una forma similar a la de el, solamente, que en vez de ser dorado, lo que sostenía su bola de cristal como era el de los hombres, era plateado, ambos salieron levitándose fuera de la casa de ese planeta.

En otro lado, una niña corría, una pequeña de 7 años, jugaba con otras 4 niñas a las carreras en un jardín –mira nada mas, querido Keit. Dijo la soberana de la luna, Serendi, una mujer de cabellos morados y ojos azules.

-nuestra hija es tan feliz. El rey Keit, un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes asintió –me alegro mucho por ella, es tan maravilloso que sea tan feliz. Dijo, las niñas corrieron hacia ellos.

- ¡mamá! ¡Papá! exclamó la pequeña rubia, con 2 chunguitas de círculos abrazando las piernas de la reina, quien la cargó –mi niña, mi amada Serena. Dijo la mujer besándola –mami, te quiero. Dijo la pequeña.

-yo también. Dijo la reina –Rey Keit, juguemos a que usted está en el bosque y es el lobo. Dijo la pequeña Mina, el rió y asintió.

-de acuerdo niñas, vayan y jueguen ya saben como es. Dijo, las niñas corrieron de regreso al jardín –les encantas. Dijo la reina, el sonrió mientras le daba un leve beso a su esposa.

-a todas les encanto. Dijo el rey, las niñas comenzaron a cantar:

-juguemos en el bosque, mientras el lobo no está, juguemos en el bosque, mientras el lobo no está ¿lobo estás? Preguntaron las 5 criaturas a coro, el rey Keit colocó una voz grave.

-no, me estoy poniendo los zapatos. Respondió, las niñas repitieron su canción: -juguemos en el bosque, mientras el lobo no está, juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está ¿lobo estás? Preguntaron por segunda vez, la reina rió.

-no, me estoy poniendo los pantalones. Respondió el rey entre risas ahogadas, las niñas siguieron cantando y preguntando, el rey siguió respondiendo prendas mientras a su alrededor, el hermoso cielo rosa se nublaba mas y mas, la reina se percató de este echo al sentir como el cristal de plata, se activaba solo.

- ¿Qué pasa? Se preguntó mientras el rey decía.

-si, ya me coloqué el sombrero ¡y me las voy a comer! Las 5 niñas salieron gritando y riendo mientras el rey las perseguía - ¡Keit! ¡Detente Keit! Exclamó la mujer, el hombre se detuvo en automático.

- ¿Qué pasa Serendi? Preguntó, la mujer mostró su cetro –mira esto, el cristal de plata se ha accionado solo. El hombre se acercó a ella, al igual que las niñas.

-es extraño ¿no te parece? Le preguntó el rey a su esposa –nunca había hecho esto. La mujer negó, Serena, la pequeña había sido envuelta por una energía obscura mientras al igual quelas demás, miraba el cristal de plata.

-eres la princesa de las tinieblas, princesa Serena, no tiene caso que intentes ver la luz, cuando tu, has estado destinada alas tinieblas, toma el cristal de plata, lo que es tuyo por derecho, tómalo. Ordenó una voz masculina, la princesa Serena con la mirada perdida, alzó la mano, la reina miró como el broche escapaba a las manos de su hija.

-Serena, dame el cristal, no es momento que juegues con el. Dijo la mujer, pero la niña no respondía –Serena hazle caso a tu madre. Dijo el rey, pero la niña siguió sin responder, la misma energía que había envuelto a la pequeña Serena, envolvió también a sus amigas.

-nosotras servimos a la obscuridad. Dijeron las 5 niñas, la reina sonrió pero en su interior, estaba asustada.

- ¿la obscuridad? ¿Que quieren decir? Preguntó –nosotras servimos a la obscuridad y al fantasma de la muerte. El rey abrió mucho los ojos y señaló a las 5 infantes.

-Serendi ¿Qué es eso que rodea a las niñas? Preguntó, fue en ese momento, que la reina se dio cuenta de la energía obscura que envolvía a las niñas y al tratar de acercarse a ellas, fue repelida, con horror miró junto a su marido, como las niñas eran cubiertas como si de un capullo negro se tratasen y cuando este las liberó, las 5 niñas, tenían mirada fría y lunas negras en sus frentes.

- ¡no puede ser! ¡Serena! ¡Niñas! exclamó la reina Serendi mientras las 5 infantes con el cristal de plata, desaparecían, la mujer, se dejó caer en la hierba.

- ¡nooooooo! Exclamó a la tarde desolada con un grito de agonía.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis queridas seguidoras ¿hay alguna? En fin, acá va, otro capi de la historia

Un

Poco cortos, si, pero buenos, igual.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo historias de los nemesianos.

Un hombre de cabellera morada llegó a la luna, procedente de una nave en forma de cristal, cuando el disco se abrió para dejarlo bajar, el hombre vio con interés su alrededor.

-la luna, lugar hermoso. Dijo el desconocido de morados y largos cabellos, sus ojos azules localizaron de inmediato al rubio ojos verdes que lo esperaba.

-Phanton, que alegría verte. El hombre tan solo 2 años mayor que el anterior, hizo una reverencia.

-rey Keit, lamento las circunstancias de nuestro encuentro. Dijo, el rey asintió –a la víspera de nuestro viaje a Némesis. Dijo, Phanton asintió

-lamentable, realmente lamentable. Dijo mientras miraba al rubio, que hizo señas para que lo acompañara hasta un auto negro con una luna hecha de oro engarzada en el capó.

-espero puedas ayudarnos. Dijo el soberano de la luna, el nemesiano asintió en silencio mientras iban camino del palacio.

Un niño peli azul obscuro, corría por el castillo del planeta Némesis, los rayos de sol lo hacían alternar entre luces y sombras, llegó hasta el lugar, donde otro niño de cabellos celestes y ojos vino tinto lo esperaba, al lado de el, había un libro de dinastías reales.

¡hermano! Exclamó el menor de 11 años, el mayor de 14 lo miró expectante.

- ¿Qué has averiguado pequeño Zafiro? ¿que han dicho del asunto de la partida de mi padrino al reino lunar? Zafiro se sentó en frente de su hermano –ha desaparecido la princesa. Informó, Diamante, abrió mucho los ojos.

¿Cómo ha desaparecido? Es una chiquilla de 7 años. Zafiro clavó sus ojos en los de su hermano.

-a ciencia cierta, no se sabe, solo dicen que ha sido raptada, por alguien que la envolvió utilizando energía obscura ¡y que tenía nuestra marca hermano! Diamante asintió serio.

¿sospechosos? Preguntó, Zafiro repitió el gesto de su hermano.

Muchos, principalmente de 3 continentes que querían el poder lunar. Diamante suspiró –espero, que esto no nos lleve a una guerra. Zafiro imitó su gesto.

Igual, espero yo. Añadió.

Por eso mi padrino ha ido. Dijo el príncipe heredero, el segundo asintió –así es hermano, ha ido a dejar claro que Némesis no ha tenido nada que ver en el rapto de la princesa. Diamante asintió al comentario de su hermano.

He escuchado que la niña es débil a la hipnosis. Zafiro asintió –ese rumor, lo he escuchado yo también, la casa real de la luna no ha admitido ni negado nada. Diamante rió.

-esa es una manera de admitirlo, el que calla otorga, no lo olvides nunca, pequeño Zafiro. El pequeño asintió mientras miraba a su hermano, una niña peli rosa corrió hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué pasó pequeña Rini? Preguntaron ambos –hermanos, mi amiga Serena ha desaparecido. Dijo la niña.

¿tu conocías a la princesa de la luna? Le preguntó Diamante, la niña asintió –desde luego Diamante tonto, como ustedes han estado ocupados entrenando, cada vez que papá iba a ver a su amiga la reina, me llevaba a mi, además. La niña les sacó la lengua y continuó:

Ustedes siempre decían que no querían ir. Diamante rió –ya es suficiente tener una niña latosa de hermana, para tener que ser niñeros de otras 4 latocidades. Rini golpeó a su hermano mayor.

¡Diamante tonto! ¡eres malo! El príncipe Diamante se levantó del pasto donde se hallaba sentado –no has visto maldad como la que te voy a hacer, corre Rini, corre. La niña corrió mientras el mayor, corría detrás de ella, la atrapó, la lanzó en el suelo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, el príncipe Zafiro se unió alegremente al juego de sus hermanos y los 3, quedaron riendo y jugando en el suelo de uno de los jardines de palacio.

Phanton, tras presentarse con la reina, fue al lugar donde había ocurrido el rapto, miró a su alrededor todo lo que se hallaba, se detuvo en el punto exacto donde la princesa Serena, había sido raptada.

-phantons. Dijo, la reina lo miró asustada - ¿Qué quieres decir? Preguntó.

-tu hija ha sido raptada por algún habitante del planeta Phanton, el cual, era poseedor de poderes nemesianos, por eso, pudo cambiarla a la marca familiar Serendi asintió.

- ¿puedes encontrarla? Preguntó –creo que no. Dijo Phanton –nadie puede llegar a ese planeta, a menos que un habitante de el lo desee, son las reglas lo siento Serendi, pero piensa que tu hija ha muerto, no se si vuelvas a verla. La reina se dejó caer de rodillas, el rey la abrazó.

-es que no te ha dicho lo peor. Dijo Keit –han sido raptadas todas, ella y sus amigas, todas aspirantes a las estrellas de las sailors scouts, el cristal de plata ha sido robado por ellos. Phanton palideció pero su gesto serio, no se alteró.

-entonces, es mejor que regrese a mi planeta, para poner todo a punto, debemos prepararnos para cuando nos ataquen. Keit abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿atacarlos?¿a ustedes? Preguntó, Phanton asintió secamente.

-evidentemente, los cristales mas fuertes de todos, son los del planeta de la Luna y el planeta Némesis, si ya tiene uno, vendrá por el otro pronto. Espetó dejando helado al soberano lunar.


End file.
